mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Twilight Sparkle/Gallery/Season 1 episodes 1-13
Friendship is Magic, part 1 Twilight Sparkle reading book S1E01.png Twilight Sparkle pondering S1E01.png|Twilight, as seen for the first time. Twilight Sparkle pondering S1E01.png Twilight Sparkle worrying S1E01.png|Twilight's worry Twilight Sparkle S01E01.png|Huh? LemonHeartswithFriends_S1E01.png Twilight Sparkle gets invited to a party S1E01.png|Minuette, Twinkleshine, and Lemon Hearts (try to) invite Twilight Sparkle to Moondancer's party. Twilight Sparkle0 S01E01.png|Get away from me! Twilight Sparkle smile S01E01.png|Trying to come up with an good excuse. Twilight Sparkle running S01E01.png|Running as fast as she can. Twilight Sparkle2 S01E01.png|Get out of my way! Twilight Sparkle Spiiike S01E01.png|Spiiiiike! Twilight Sparkle Book Not Amused S1E01.png|Why is this book on the ground? Twilight Sparkle using her magic S01E01.png|I'll just zap it away. TwilightSparkleBook.png|No. Twilight floating books s01e01.png|Where is it? Twilight Sparkle Frustrated S1E1.png|Twilight frustrated she can't find her book. Twilight Ah Here it is.png|Ah! Here it is Twilight in the library 1 S01E01.png|Flipping through pages. Twilight Mare In Moon.png|Mare in the Moon? Twilight Found MareinMoon.png|Ahha! Twilight in the library 2 S01E01.png|Ohh.. Pretty Picture Twilight in the library 3 S01E01.png Twilight Shocked 2.png Spike Take Note Twilight.png|Spike, take a note please. Spike in library7 S1E1.png Twilight Precipise of Disaster.png|We are on the precipice of disaster. Twilight in the library 4 S01E01.png Twilight Bring.png Twilight in the library 5 S01E01.png Twilight in the library 6 S01E01.png Twilight SomethingBadGonnaHappen.png Twilight in the library 7 S01E01.png|I'm so Impatient Twilight Talking 1.png Twilight in the library 8 S01E01.png Nightmare Moon Hourglass.png Twilight Talking 2.png Letter Finished.png|What's that on the ceiling? Twilight Send it NAO Spike.png|What did you just say? Twilight Princess Complete Trust.png|Hehehe, I'm sneaky. Celestia Never Doubt Twilight.png|For as long as i've been her student, she's never once doubted me. Letter Response.png|Ah! I knew she'd would want to take immediate action Twilight Sparkle in Canterlot Library S1E1.png|What? Are you serious?! Twilight and Spike go to Ponyville S1E1.png Spike Talking to Twilight On Chariot.png Spike Talking to Twilight On Chariot 2.png Spike Telling Twilight Make Friends.png Twilight Darn It.png|Poor Twilight. Air sickness. *sigh* Twilight Happy Library.png|Kissy, Kissy Twilight Spike on Chariot.png Spike When will you make friends like celestia said.png Twilight Sparkle arrives in Ponyville S1E01.png Twilight Spike on Chariot 3.png Twilight Sparkle royal guards Ponyville chariot S1E01.png|Thank you, sirs. Ponies Ponyville Intresting Talk.png Twilight PinkiePie Try Spike.png|Come on Twilight, try? Twilight UhHello PinkiePie.png|Uh...hello? Pinkie Pie3 S01E01.png|'*gasp*' Pinkie Pie about to zoom out of the scene.PNG|Im sleeping.. IN MIDAIR? Twilight WellThatWasIntresting.png|Well, that was interesting. Spike Summer Sun Celebration Official Overseer Checklist.png|Summer Sun Celebration Official Overseer Checklist! Sweet Apple Acres.png|Number one, Banquet Preparations: Sweet Apple Acres! Applejack Yee-Haw.png Twilight LetsGetThisOverWith.png|'*sigh*' Let's get this over with Twilight Applejack Good Afternoon.png|Good Afternoon. My Name Is Twilight Sparkle.png|My name is Twilight Sparkle, and... AppleJack Howdy-Do Twilight.png|Well, howdy-do Miss Twilight, pleasure making your acquaintance. Twilight Cringe.png|"Frieeeeeeeeeeendss? Actuallyyyyyyyyyyyy, I..." Spike Stops Twilight Shaking Air.png|Um.. were doing the Tango? Spike Laughing.png|'*laughs*' Twilight frowning at Spike S01E01.png|What are you laughing at? Twilight Explaing Herself to Applejack.png|Well, I'm here to supervise preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration. And you're in charge of the food? AppleJack WeSureAre.png|We sure are, would you care to sample some? AppleFamily Pushes TwilightandSpike.png|Applejack's large family overwhelms poor, introverted Twilight TwilightandSpike Dazed.png Applejack S01E01.png AppleJack Introduction to AppleFamily.png|Why don't I introduce you to the Apple Family? Twilight Needs to Hurry S1E1.png|Thanks, but I really need to hurry... AppleFamily AppleFritter1.png|This here's Apple Fritter AppleFamily AppleBumpkin2.png|Apple Bumpkin' AppleFamily RedGala3.png|Red Gala AppleFamily RedDelicious4.png|Red Delicious AppleFamily GoldenDelicious5.png|Golden Delicious AppleFamily CaramelApple6.png|Caramel Apple AppleFamily PileofFood.png|Apple Strudel, Apple Tart, Baked Apples, Apple Brioche, Apple Cinnamon Crisp.... AppleJack Anddd.png|'*gasp*' Applejack Twilight Sparkle Forcefeeding S1E1.png|Applejack, force feeding Twilight an apple (like any good friend should). Applejack forcing Twilight to taste an apple S01E01.png Applejack0 S01E01.png Twilight Part of AppleJackFamily.png|I'd say you're already part of the family! Bleh!.png|BLEH! Twilight Done with Applejack.png|Hehe...I see that you have the food under control, I'll be on my way... Twilight Needs to Hurry S1E1.png|Dreamy eyes. Twilight Busy 2.png Twilight Fine.png Apple family gathered around sighing Twilight S1E1.png Twilight ate too much pie S1E1.png|"Ughh, I ate too much pie." Twilight and Clouds S1E1.png|Standing there all innocently. Rainbow Dash crashes into Twilight S1E01.png|Twilight's first contact with Rainbow Dash. TwilightDash in Mud.png Rainbow Dash "Excuse me?" S1E01.png|Twilight dazed in the mud. TwilightDash Raincloud.png Twilight is wet S1E1.png|Twilight all wet from Rainbow's rain cloud. Wet twilight S01E01.png|Twilight all annoyed. Twilight Sparkle 7.png|Twilight's messed up mane from the Rain-blow dry. Twilight RainbowDash Guess.png Twilight Heard RainbowDash ClearSky.png Twilight and Rainbow Dash1 S1E01.png Twilight Introduction RainbowDash.png TwilightSparkle PracticingForWhat.png TwilightSparkle Questioning.png TwilightSparkle Questioning2.png TwilightSparkle Please RainbowDash S01E01.png RainbowDash ICouldDoItIn10SecondsFlat.png TwilightSparkle ProveIt.png Twilight and Spike Surprised S01E01.png TwilightSpike Shock.png RainbowDash WantstoHangWithTwilight.png Spike ShesAmazing.png 1x01 SpikeFluffpat.png|Heheh... so fluffy... 1x01 TwilightSpikeObserve.png|Beautiful setting 1x01 SpikeInLove.png|I think someone's hooked. 1x01 LookingPresentable.png|"How're my spines? Are they straight?" 1x01 OneMomentPlease.png|Be with you in a second... 1x01 TwilightPoofymane.png|Twilight's poofy mane Rarity surprised at Twilight's mane S1E1.png 1x01 ThisIsAFashionEmergency.png Statue of Twilight S01E01.png|Statue of Liber-Twi. Twilight fashion2 S01E01.png|The work of Claude Monet. Twilight fashion3 S01E01.png|Kind of a sporty look. Twilight fashion4 S01E01.png|Annoyed sailboat queen. Twilight fashion5 S01E01.png|Sporting a powdered wig look. Twilight fashion6 S01E01.png|Yet another sporty look. Twilight fashion7 S01E01.png|Perfect! Rarity tightening Twilight's new clothes S01E01.png|Rarity torturing Twilight. S1E1 Big eyes.PNG|O.O 1x01 TwilightTight.png|Um... Where are Twi's eyes? 1x01 Snapback.png|Lost grip 1x01 YouFromCanterlot.png|You're from Canterlot!? 1x01 TwilightRaritySpike.png Rarity Twilight are the best of friends S1E1.png|"Oh, we're gonna be the best of friends." S1E1 Rarity What was i thinking.PNG 1x01 EmeraldOrRuby.png 1x01 TwilightRetreats.png|"Quick, let's get the heck outta here before she dyes my coat a new color!" 1x01 SpikeBliss.png|"Focus, Casanova!" 1x01 LookUpThere.png|Chirping? 1x01 FromTheBushes.png|What's over there? 1x01 TwilightMeetFluttershy.png|Hello up there Twilight apologizing to Fluttershy S01E01.png 1x01 OnTheGround.png|... 1x01 AwkwardSilence.png|...... Twilight Sparkle Awkward Smile S1E1.png|Heh heh... Twilight's awkward smile S1E1.png|Awwwwwwk-Waaaaaard Twilight and Fluttershy1 S1E01.png 1x01 DidntQuiteGetThat.png 1x01 AwkwardMoment.png|...... well this is an awkward moment... 1x01 NiceTalkingWithYou.png|...... okaaaay... nice talking with you... Fluttershy's point of view looking at Twilight and Spike S1E1.png|Fluttershy's POV 1x01 TwilightBump.png|*Bump!* Twilight goes flying. 1x01 SmugSpike.png|"Well well well!" 1x01 FluttershyTaggingAlong.png|Mind if I come along, too? Fluttershy Spike and Twilight S01E01.png 1x01 WalkingHome.png|... and that's the story of my life! 1x01 GotMore.png|I got more to tell 1x01TwilightsHome.png|I arrived at my residence 1x01 TwilightToss.png|No I do-OOF! Twilight awkward smile S01E01.png|Making up an excuse to get away from Fluttershy. 1x01 TuckingIn.png|I should tuck him in... 1x01 NotNecessary.png|That's all right, but you can go now 1x01 TwilightSpikeLightsOut.png 1x01 TwilightDarkDerp.png|Twilight derping in the darkness S1E01 Minuette both ends (and first Derpy).png 1x01 Surprise.png 1x01 TwilightAnnoyed.png Twilight Sparkle Surprised S1E1.png|Surprise! Pinkie Pie Hi! S01E01.png Pinkie Pie were you surprised S01E01.png 1x01 YouSurprised.png|You surprised? Pinkie Pie talking...more S01E01.png Pinkie Pie 'if it were quiet' S1E1.png|What kind of party would this be Pinkie Pie talking S01E01.png|...if it was quiet? Pinkie Pie duh! S01E01.png|Duh! Pinkie Pie wide smile S01E01.png|School in one word: BOOOORRR-IIIIINNGG! Pinkie Pie never stops talking S01E01.png Pinkie Pie gasp S01E01.png 1x01 TwilightPinkie.png|I just had to throw a party, ya know? Pinkie Pie with Twilight S01E01.png 1x01 TwilightIsTired.png|Twilight is tired... 1x01 GettingADrink.png|Twilight gets a drink Pinkie Pie again S01E01.png|Confound this social interaction, it drives me to drink Pinkie Pie excited S01E01.png|Note a certain pony "derping" Twilight drinking S01E01.png|"And now you have lots and lots of friends!" Twilight shocked S01E01.png|Mmf... Did you just say... FRIENDS? Twilight hot1 S01E01.png|Big, red, puffy cheeks! 1x01 TwilightHotsauce.png Twilight hot2 S01E01.png|Twilight, much like her flaming self in Feeling Pinkie Keen. Twilight upset S01E01.png|Get away from me! 1x01 TwilightCrazyPonies.png|Spike, just leave Twi alone, she's not feeling so good. TwilightS1E1.PNG Twilight here I thought S1E1.png|"Ugh, here I thought..." Twilight 'i had time' S1E1.png|"...I'd have time to learn about the Elements of Harmony." Twilight 'silly me' S1E1.png|"But, silly me." Twilight 'all this ridiculous' S1E1.png|"All this ridiculous friend-making..." Twilight 'kept me from it' S1E1.png|"...has kept me from it!" Twilight is Upset S1E1.png|Twilight doesn't exactly feel well after the pegasus flight-cart thing and the hot-sauce incedent. *Oolp!* Twilight snaps out of her angry mood S1E1.png|And now, she might as well throw up right now, her facial expression says it all. 1x01 TwilightMareInTheMoon.png|An ominous sign... Twilight moon in the eyes S1E1.png|Twilight misses her unicorn-pegasus best friend from Canterlot, Starvelvet Swirl. S01e01 19m25s pinkie pie without legs.png Pinkie Pie loves guessing games S01E01.png Pinkie Pie she's goood S01E01.png 1x01 TwilightMyVisionWasRight.png|Ugh, now I'm gonna throw up for real. Spike, get off me. 1x01 TwilightIdentifiesNightmareMoon.png Twilight afraid S1E1.png|Oh no! Nightmare Moon! Friendship is Magic, part 2 1x02 RainbowWatchingTwilight.png|"Where's she going?" Twilight searching elements S1E2.png|Twilight causing ruckus while searching for answers. Twilight stop night S1E2.png|"How can I stop Night Mare Moon?!" Twilight not see it S1E2.png|Twilight never saw it coming. Rainbow Questions Twilight S1E02.png|"And what are the Elements of Harmony?" Rainbow Dash 'And how did you know about Nightmare Moon' S1E02.png|"And how did you know about Nightmare Moon?" Twilight get cornered S1E2.png Applejack S01E02.png|Applejack shows up and pulls back Rainbow Dash, telling her to "simmer down". 1x02 Mane6Regroup.png|The Main 6 regroup. Twilight read predictions S1E2.png|"I read all about the prediction of Nightmare Moon." Twilight only can stop S1E2.png|"Are the only things that can stop her." Twilight what they do...S1E2.png|"I don't even know what they do!" Twilight_pushes_Pinkie_away_S1E02.png Twilight_'How_did_you_find_that'_S1E02.png|"How did you find that?!" Pinkie_'It_was_under_E!'_S1E02.png|"It was under E!" Twilight oh...S1E2.png|"Oh..." 1x02 TwilightReadsAsTheOthersListenOn.png|"There are six Elements of Harmony, but only five are known: Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Honesty and Loyalty. The sixth is a complete mystery." Eavesdrop.png|"It is said, the last known location of the five elements was in the ancient castle of the royal pony sisters." Main 6 getting directions S01E02.png|"It is located in what is now--" Entrance to the Everfree Forest S1E02.png|... the Everfree Forest! 1x02 PoniesVersusTheForest.png|Ponies vs. the Everfree Forest Pinkie_'Whee,_let's_go!'_S1E02.png Twilight_to_Pinkie_'Not_so_fast'_S1E02.png Twilight not so fast S1E2.png|"Not so fast." Twilight appreciate offer S1E2.png|"I appreciate the offer." Twilight_'I'd_rather_do_this_on_my_own'_S1E02.png|"I'd really rather do this on my own." Twilight called friend S1E2.png|Did Applejack just call me friend? Pinkie_to_Twilight_'What_those_things_are_good'_S1E02.png Twilight_sighs_before_following_her_friends_S1E02.png 'So,_none_of_you_have_been_in_here_before'_S1E02.png Applejack "Rainbow, quit it" S01E02.png|Applejack tells her to "quit it". Cliff_begins_to_crack_S1E02.png Cliff_edge_breaks_off_S1E02.png Aerial_view_of_Twilight_sliding_to_very_edge_of_cliff_S1E02.png Twilight's_hind_legs_dangling_S1E02.png Applejack_slides_down_to_Twilight_S1E02.png Applejack3 S01E03.png|"Hold on! I'm a-coming!" Twilight you crazy S1E2.png|"ARE YOU CRAZY??!" Twilight let go S1E2.png Twilight's_eyes_widen_before_she_lets_go_S1E02.png Twilight act of faith S1E2.png|Twilight's leap of faith. Twilight_screams_while_freefalling_S1E02.png Twilight_realizes_that_she_has_stopped_falling_S1E02.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash catch Twilight S01E02.png Applejack jumping LAB S01E02.png Fluttershy_finds_Twilight_heavier_than_a_bunny_S1E02.png Twilight care less S1E2.png|Twilight thinking- " I could care less Rainbow." Twilight very grateful S1E2.png|"And I'm very grateful." Twilight get past S1E2.png|"We gotta get past him!" Twilight Rainbow! S1E2.png|"RAINBOW!" Twilight bring it S1E2.png|Never backing down. Main 5 ponies charging towards the Manticore S1E02.png|Charging against the manticore Fluttershy looking kindly at Manticore S01E02.png Friends_cringe_when_Fluttershy_approaches_manticore_S1E02.png|The friends are astonished to hear Fluttershy saying, "Shh... it's okay." Twilight know of thorn S1E2.png|"How did you know about the thorn?" Twilight thinking of Fluttershy`s kindness S01E02.png|Twilight thinking of Fluttershy's words. Twilight scary stuff S1E2.png|Something scary is bound to happen. Twilight screaming heads off S1E2.png|Twilight isn't the only one screaming her head off. Twilight Pinkie run S1E2.png|"Pinkie what are you doing? Run!" Twilight tell me S1E2.png|'"Tell me she's not..." Pinkie Pie singing Everfree Forest 1 S1E02.png|How did Pinkie get up there? Twilight and there S1E2.png|And there? Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Twilight and Rarity gasp S01E02.png|Pinkie did that!? Twilight laugh S1E2.png|I'm only laughing because of peer pressure. Friends_all_laughing_at_trees_S1E02.png Twilight laugh face S1E2.png|Twilight enjoying a good laugh. Main 6 bunch up on river bank S1E02.png|Their path is impeded by a river. 'How are we going to cross this' S1E02.png Sea serpent describing mustache loss S1E02.png|"I was just sitting here, minding my own business, when this tacky little cloud of purple smoke just whisked past me and tore half of my beloved mustache clean off, and now I look simply horrid." Main ponies wet.png Applejack shocked S01E02.png|*Slice* So I'm thinking... "SHE KILLED HIM?!" Twilight oh Rarity S1E2.png|Oh, never mind. She killed her tail. Rarity short tail S01E02.png|"Oh. It's fine, my dear. Short tails are in this season. Besides, it'll grow back." Twilight thinking about Rarity`s action S01E02.png|Twilight thinking of Rarity's action. Twilight RD break thought S1E2.png|Rainbow Dash breaking Twilight's train of thought. Twilight see progress S1E2.png|Progress has been made. Twilight can cross now S1E2.png|"We can cross now! Lets go!" Main 6 cross river courtesy of sea serpent S1E02.png Twilight almost there S1E2.png|"We're almost there!" Twilight near fall S1E2.png|A near fall. Rainbow Dash saved Twilight from falling S02E02.png|"What is it with you and falling off cliffs today?" Twilight oh no S1E2.png|"Oh no!" Twilight think RD loyal S1E2.png|Twilight thinking of Rainbow Dash's loyal act. Main 6 ponies found the Elements of Harmony S01E02.png|Look closely at the elements on the stone rack. 1 2 3 4 5 6''|link=S0.1E02.png Twilight possible twitch S1E2.png|"No! Only 5 elements!" (Look at the previous picture!) Twilight book said S1E2.png|Pinkie: There are 6 elements on the stone rack. Go back to kindergarten, Twilight. Twilight not sure S1E2.png|"I'm not sure but I have an idea." Twilight stand don't know S1E2.png|"Stand back! I don't know what will happen." Twilight magic use S1E2.png|Doing the magics. Twilight ahhh S1E2.png|Twilight Sparkle using her trademark scream. Twilight see Nightmare S1E2.png|Twilight Sparkle laying her eyes on Night Mare Moon. Twilight hmph S1E2.png|You don't scare me Night Mare. Twilight not backing down S1E2.png|Twilight Sparkle never backs down. Twilight charging foward S1E2.png|Now you see me... Twilight teleportation S1E2.png|Now you don't. Twilight feel side effect S1E2.png|Twilight feeling a minor side affect of teleportation. Twilight one spark S1E2.png|"Just one spark, c'mon!" Twilight spark S1E2.png|The spark. Twilight not spark expected S1E2.png|But not the spark Twilight expected. Twilight did it work S1E2.png|Did it work? Twilight hehe it worked S1E2.png|Yeah it did work! Twilight where six element S1E2.png|"Where's the six element!" Duh, on the stone rack. Twilight can't be happening S1E2.png|This can't be happening. Twilight frighted S1E2.png|When all hope seem lost. Twilight hear friends S1E2.png|Until she hears the elements. Twilight Sparkle Gasp S1E2.PNG|Gasp. Twilight you think destroy S1E2.png|"You think you can destroy the elements of harmony!" Twilight because spirits S1E2.png|"Because the spirits of the elements of harmony..." Twilight right here S1E2.png|"Are right here!" Twilight but it did S1E2.png|"But it did." Twilight different kind S1E2.png|"A different kind of spark!" Twilight tear eyed S1E2.png|Twilight with tears in her eyes. Twilight there it is S1E2.png|Oh, there's the sixth element. Twilight "the spark" S01E02.png The Element of Magic S01E02.png Twilight curled up Elements of Harmony S1E02.PNG|Twilight's crown, the Element of Magic. Elements of Harmony light S1E02.png Main ponies activated the Elements of Harmony S01E02.png Twilight Elements of Harmony jewelry S1E02.png Twilight's crown S1E1.png|Twilight's Element of Magic Crown. Celestia with Twilight S1E2.png Twilight you told S1E2.png|"You told me it was all an old pony tale." Twilight get big hug S1E2.png|Twilight getting a big hug from Spike. Main ponies together S01E02.png Twilight friends S1E02.png Celestia assigning new mission for Twilight S02E02.png Princess Celestia makes a new decree S1E02.png Spike animation error.png The Ticket Master Applejack and Twilight S01E03.png|Twilight helping Applejack with the farm. Delicious Apple S1E3.png|The most delicious apple ever... Twilight didnt get the apple S01E03.png|... that Twilight never had! TwilightApplesS1E3.PNG SpikeGotTheLetterS1E3.PNG Applejack with Twilight S01E03.png Applejack and Twilight listening S1E03.png Twilight Sparkle overjoyed about tickets S1E03.png|Twilight receives two tickets from Princess Celestia in The Ticket Master. Applejack the GGG S01E03.png Twilight and Applejack excited S1E03.png Rainbow Dash crashes into Applejack and Twilight S1E03.png Rainbow Dash droping in S1E3.png Rainbow Dash asks about the extra ticket S1E3.png Twilight leaving S1E03.png|Hungry Twilight leaves. Pinkie baats S1E03.png Pinkie waits S1E03.png Rarity upset S1E3.png Pinkie Rarity Twilight discussing the tickets S1E3.png Fluttershy and angel S1E03.png Applejack arrives S1E03.png Twilight surrounded S1E03.png Twilight curled up S01E03.png Five friends and only two tickets S01E03.png Twilight shouting S01E03.png|''QUIET! Pinkie "oatmeal?" S01E03.png|Pinkie Pie: "And then I said, 'Oatmeal? Are you craz-' Oh." Rarity but S01E03.png Twilight wants to be alone S1E3.png Twilight "Somehow." S01E03.png Bon-Bon at a cafe.png Long arm of the waiter S1E03.png|That waiter has some waiting skills Twilight Sparkle can't decide S01E03.png Twilight eating petals S01E03.png|Well, she is a horse. It's perfectly natural for her to eat flowers. Twilight image S01E03.png|Applejack has the best reason and Fluttershy was the most polite about it...and Rarity is such a drama queen... Twilight Sparkle frustrated S1E3.png Twilight Sparkle not impressed S1E03.png|An unimpressed Twilight Sparkle. Twilight Sparkle bright patch amongst the rain S1E3.png Twilight rained on-W 3.3105.png|I had to say. Rarity it's raining S01E03.png|"Twilight, it's raining." Twilight "no, really?" S01E03.png|"No, really?" Twilight shaking her wet hair off S1E3.png Twilight Sparkle after drying herself S1E03.png Rarity "the best of friends" S01E03.png|Twilight and Rarity. "We are the best of friends are we not?" twilight's new saddle.png Twilight I look fab-W 2.3333.png|Twilight admiring herself in Rarity's prototype gala dress she made for her, so Rarity can try to get the ticket. Twilight WAIT-W 2.03214.png|Twilight Sparkle finally figures out Rarity's intentions when Rarity mentions the Gala. Twilight stuck S01E03.png|"I'm stuck and she is not even using her magic." Applejack4 S01E03.png Twilight FOOD-W 2.6877.png|"Ooooooooh..." Applejack is that a yes S01E03.png Twilight hunger or integ E3-W 4.0239.png|"Should I eat this and lose my integrity or keep my integrity and stay hungry?" Twilight refuses to give Fluttershy the ticket S01E03.png|Twilight refuses and thus stays hungry Twilight asks Fluttershy to leave S01E03.png|''I'm going to have to ask you to leave'' Twilight being surprised S01E03.png|''Surprise!'' Pinkie takes Twilight away S01E03.png|Here we go S1E3_The_ponies_throwing_Twilight_up_in_the_air.PNG S1E3_Twilight_being_thrown_in_the_air.PNG S1E3_Twilight_being_thrown_in_the_air_again.PNG S1E3_Twilight_in_the_air.PNG S1E3_Twilight_has_had_enough.PNG S1E3_Twilight_Piiiiinkieeeeeeee.PNG Bon Bon surprising Twilight s01e03.png Twilight desguise-W 2.1173.png|Twilight Sparkle a master of disguise. Twilight & Spike scarred S1E3.png Twilight Sparkle beginning to teleport S1E3.png Twilight & Spike teleported S1E3.png Twilight panicking S1E3.png Applebuck Season Twilight Sparkle Pinkie Pie Popcorn.png|Popcorn all over Pinkie's face. Pinkie Pie Appletastic! S01E04.png|Who knows what would've happened if Twilight chose here to start studying Pinkie. Mayor Cheer 2 S1E4.png|Twilight cheers for Applejack. Pinkie Pie awesome face S01E03.png|Hey, if Pinkie made that face at me, I'd be intimidated too. Main 4 ponies and Spike wonder where Applejack has been S1E04.png|Wondering, where Applejack has been The celebration is about to start S1E04.png|Twilight arrives to the celebration. Twilight about to give a speech S1E04.png|Ready to shine. Rainbow Dash interrupts Twilight's speech S1E04.png|I'mma let you finish... Twilight is not amused by Dash's interruption S1E04.png|Twilight is annoyed by the interruption Rainbow Dash So Awesome S1E4.png|That face... Rainbow Dash pushed away by Twilight S1E04.png|''Exactly!'' Pinkie Pie heh S01E04.png|Another classic case of "Pinkicus Intteruptus" Pinkie Pie with Twilight S1E04.png|"What does that have to do with Applejack?" Fluttershy interrupting S1E4.png Fluttershy taking the speech S1E4.png Twilight 'as I was trying to say' S01E04.png Twilight not happy to see the mayor S01E04.png Twilight gives up S1E04.png|''Aah! Nevermind!'' Applejack and Pinkie gazing at the trophy S1E04.png|Okay........ Applejack falls asleep S1E04.png Applejack takes the trophy home S1E04.png|Something's wrong with Applejack Spike Blush S1E4.png Applejack refusing help S1E4.png Applejack confronts Twilight S1E4.png|Twilight confronts Applejack for the first time. Twilight studying in the open.jpeg|Twilight, studying in the open. Twilight "Applejack" S01E04.png|"Do you mind?" Twilight narrowing her eyes S01E04.png|Look out Applejack, Twilight knows what's up. Twilight "We came as soon as we heard." S01E04.png Applejack lol S01E04.png Twilight Sparkle concerned for Applejack S01E04.png Applejack and Twi S01E04.png Twilight Sparkle frustrated S01E04.png Twilight Sparkle mule S01E04.png Twilight "enough is enough" S01E04.png|"Tell me why I shouldn't kill you right now." Twilight waking up Applejack S1E04.png|''Applejack? You there?'' Twilight is happy to see Applejack in one piece S1E04.png|''Oh good, you're okay'' Twilight sigh S01E04.png Twilight bucking apples S1E4.png Applejack with the ponies S01E04.png Main six drinking apple juice S1E4.png 5 main ponies and Spike S01E04.png Spike holding bad muffins S1E4.png|Spike offers to share the "Baked Bads." Clossing S1E4.png|The repulsed ponies turn him down. Griffon the Brush-Off Twilight Sparkle reading on bench ignoring Pinkie Pie S1E05.png|Twilight Sparkle reading on a bench while ignoring Pinkie Pie. Twilight recording her scientific findings S01E05.png|Twilight tries to write on her scroll... Twilight surprised S01E05.png|... but the words keep disappearing! Twilight skimming through a book S01E05.png|Focused on her book. Twilight talking to spike.PNG|"She is the guest of honour, after all." Pinkie celebrating with Twilight S1E5.png|"It's okay Twilight. Even you can't be a super smart, smarty, smartpants all the time." Twilight is happy S1E5.png|Laughing like there's no tomorrow. Boast Busters Twilight Sparkle Blush S1E6.png Twilight doesn't let Spike keep his mustache S1E13.png Twilight Using Magic S1E6.PNG Twilight Sparkle giggles.png Lyra Heartstrings earnest expression s01e06.png Twilight, Mr. Greenhooves and Golden Harvest S01E06.png Twilight Sparkle Blush again outside.png|Blushing. Twilight sad S1E06.png|"Really":( Twilight where is this Unicorn? S1E06.png|"Where is this Unicorn?" Twilight think I'm a showoff S1E6.png|"I don't want anyone thinking I'm a showoff." Spike wants Twilight to challenge Trixie S1E06.png|'You should challenge her Twilight.' Shocked crowd S1E06.png Twilight Nothing S1E06.png Twilight, Rainbow Dash and Applejack are angry at Spike S01E06.png Twilight worried S1E6.png|*Gulp* Twilight who me S1E6.png|"Who me!?" Twilight run of the S1E6.png|"I'm just your run of the mill citizen of Ponyville." Twilight hear laundry S1E6.png|"I think I hear my laundry calling." Twilight zooms past Lyra S1E6.png|"Gotta go!" ZOOM... Twilight disturbed by Spike S1E06.png|Twilight Sparkle disturbed by Spike's pleading. Twilight exactly the same S1E06.png|"Its exactly the same!" Twilight shutting the door S1E06.png|Look, Spike, just have a face full of door! Twilight Unimpressed S1E06.png|Hang on. Seriously, I put a door there. Without any walls. I am SO not impressed. Twilight frustrated S1E06.png|Spike: Yeah, um, Twilight, what up with the door? Twilight: Grrmph. Twilight disturbed again S1E06.png|Twilight Sparkle once again disturbed by Spike. Twilight don't sound good S1E6.png|Both of them hear the Ursa Major (or minor). Twilight uh... S1E6.png|"Uhh..." Twilight is that S1E6.png|"Is that what I think it is?" Twilight whats going on S1E6.png|"Whats going on?" Twilight you what! S1E6.png Trixie "I can't, I never have" S01E06.png Twilight feeling shockwave S1E6.png|The five of them feeling a shockwave created by the Ursa. Twilight teeth grit S1E6.png|Twilight's teeth gritting with fear. Twilight serious go time S1E6.png|Serious. Twilight unleashed- W 1.3811.png|Twilight Unleashed. Twilight while sending the Ursa back to its cave S01E06.png|SHISH! SHISH! CHIPOTLE! ZAPPP!!! (Worst onomatopoeias EVER.) Twilight please don't hate me S1E6.png|"I'm sorry! Please please don't hate me." Twilight I know how much S1E6.png|"I know how much you all hated Trixie's showing off." Twilight don't mind S1E6.png|"So you all don't mind my magic tricks?" Twilight you are! S1E6.png|"You are!" Twilight that no major S1E6.png|"That wasn't an Ursa Major." Twilight because someone woke it S1E6.png|"Because someone woke it up!" Twilight u don't want to know S1E6.png|"You don't want to know." Twilight about u two S1E6.png|"Now about you two." Twilight devilish 3rd look S1E6.png|Another look from Twilight Sparkle that I wouldn't trust. Twilight you're right S1E6.png|"I think you're right." Twilight writing her letter to Celestia S1E6.png|"Especially when you're standing up for your friends." Dragonshy Twilight all over Equestria S1E7.png|"Smoke is spreading all over Equestria." Twilight oh don't fall S1E7.png|Don't fall. Twilight uhoh come again S1E7.png|Lift it up so Rainbow Dash won't hit it. Twilight long journey ahead S1E7.png|" We have a long journey ahead of us!" Twilight all right S1E7.png|"All right girls!" Twilight in that cave S1E7.png|"In that cave at the very top." Twilight looking at map S1E7.png|Twilight Sparkle looking at a map. Twilight could go this way S1E7.png|"We could go this way..." Twilight want to avoid S1E7.png|"No, we'll want to avoid that!" Twilight she said what S1E7.png|She said what? Twilight y so serious S1E7.png|Why so serious. Twilight calling Fluttershy S01E07.png|"Fluttershy?" Twilight don't have time S1E7.png|"We don't have time for this!" Twilight what u doing S1E7.png|Applejack took my map. Twilight c'mon Fluttershy S01E07.png|"C'mon Fluttershy!" Twilight smallest peep S1E7.png|"The smallest peep will cause a huge rockslide." Twilight this is not good S1E7.png|Oh this isn't good. Twilight rockslide S1E7.png|"Oh no!" Avalanche aftermath S1E7.png Twilight sigh S1E7.png|Sigh. Twilight uneasy S1E7.png|Twilight Sparkle feeling a bit uneasy. Twilight checking map S1E7.png|Back to the map. Twilight bout to find out S1E7.png|"We're about to find out." Twilight serious S1E7.png|Time to get serious. Twilight looks at Pinkie S01E07.png|So Pinkie is going to do that...? Twilight he needs togo S1E7.png|"Get him to understand why he needs to go." Twilight calls Fluttershy S01E07.png |"Uhhh... Fluttershy??" All eyes on Fluttershy S1E7.png Twilight came up here S1E7.png|"Came all the way up here!" Twilight big smile S1E7.png|This big smile is sure to convince Fluttershy. Twilight blown away S1E7.png|Talk about getting blown away. Twilight not going derp S1E7.png|No I am not going derp. Twilight bad breath S1E7.png|Ugh, bad breath. Twilight understand don't u S1E7.png|"You understand don't you?" Twilight dazed S1E7.png|Dazed. Twilight dear PC S1E7.png|"Dear Princess Celestia..." Twilight laugh RD misery S1E7.png|Twilight laughing at Rainbow Dash's misery. Look Before You Sleep Twilight some strom S1E8.png|"Some storm, huh?" Twilight no trouble S1E8.png|"Don't have any trouble getting home." Twilight happy gasp S1E8.png|Happy gasp. Twilight have slumber party S1E8.png|"We'll have a slumber party!" Twilight be great S1E8.png|"This is going to be great!" Twilight giving makeovers S1E8.png|"We'll give each other make overs!" Twilight hooray S1E8.png|"Hooray heheheheh..." Applejack doesn't like the mudmasks S1E08.png Twilight officially fun S1E8.png|"And that will make my slumber party officially fun!" Twilight, Rarity and Applejack with mud masks S1E8.png|" This is going to be the best slumber party! Yay!! " Applejack and Rarity aren't that excited S1E08.png|yay... Twilight who go 1st S1E8.png|"Who wants to go first?" Rarity telling a story S1E8.jpg Applejack, Rarity, and Twilight telling stories S1E8.png Twilight headless horse S1E8.png The Headless Horse silhouette 1 S01E08.png The Headless Horse S01E08.png|Twilight as The Headless Horse. Twilight got u S1E8.png|Gotcha. Twilight story check S1E8.png|"Ghost story check." Twilight wants smores S1E8.png|"Now who wants s'mores!" Twilight ohhhh S1E8.png|Twilight Sparkle, as cute as she'll ever be. Twilight truth or dare S1E8.png|"Next item of fun is... truth or dare." Twilight game suppose S1E8.png|"I don't think this is how the game is supposed to work." Twilight read rules S1E8.png|Twilight reading the rules of truth and dare. Twilight have too rule S1E8.png|"You have to; it's the rule." Twilight get a turn S1E8.png|"Umm, do I ever get a turn?" Twilight maybe not S1E8.png|Maybe not. Twilight see AJ mad S1E8.png|Twilight seeing Applejack argue. Twilight see Rarity mad S1E8.png|Twilight also seeing Rarity argue. Twilight check off S1E8.png|"I think we should check off truth and dare." Twilight lets see fun fun S1E8.png|"Let's see what our next fun-fun-fun thing is." Twilight pillowfight S1E8.png|"Pillow fight??" Twilight I get it S1E8.png|"Oh, I get it! Pillow fight!" Twilight FUN! S1E8.png|"Fun!" Twilight Sparkle derping from the pillow fight S1E8.jpeg Twilight in pile S1E8.png|Twilight in a pile of pillows. Twilight Sparkle covered with pillows S1E8.png Twilight enough! S1E8.png|"Enough!" Twilight ruined my 1st S1E8.png|"You've ruined my very first slumber party!?" Twilight anything go wrong S1E8.png|"Anything else that can possibly go wrong?!" twilight.jpg|"Can't sleep, clown will eat me..." Rarity, Twilight, and Applejack afraid of the rain S1E8.png Twilight scream S1E8.png|Twilight screams. Twilight recover S1E8.png|Twilight looking adorable. Twilight not ok S1E8.png|"Well... it's not ok!" Twilight there giant tree S1E8.png|"There's a giant tree branch in the middle of my bedroom!" Twilight freaking out S1E8.png|Twilight freaking out! Twilight still at books S1E8.png|Twilight turning to books once again. Twilight nothing about branches S1E8.png|"There's nothing in here about branches!" Twilight is this camping-W 9.2514.png|Does this count as camping in MW2? Twilight pretty S1E8.png|"Ooo, pretty." Twilight wait a min S1E8.png|Wait a minute. Twilight not in book S1E8.png|"They're not in the book either!" Twilight uhh no S1E8.png|"Oh... NO!" Twilight 2 more left S1E8.png|"Only two more left." Twilight sitting with smiling Rarity and Applejack S1E8.png|"That's it!" Twilight, Rarity, and Applejack are happy S1E8.png|"No; I just messing with y'all." Twilight just so nice S1E8.png|"It was just so nice, seeing you two finally getting along..." Twilight win together S1E8.png|"I wanted you to be able to win together." Twilight 1st party success S1E8.png|"I declare my first slumber party a success!" Twilight have fun check S1E8.png|"Having fun, check!" Twilight dear PC S1E8.png|"Dear Princess Celestia..." Twilight smile S1E8.png|Who could resist that smile? Twilight's been scrambled.png|Frame of Twilight, mid-blink. Twilight Sparkle to grab a book S1E8.png Bridle Gossip Twilight_Sparkle_Spike_Strolling_S1E9.png Twilight_Sparkle_Spike_Shocked_S1E9.png Twilight_Hears_Something_S1E9.PNG Twilight_Sparkle_Spike_Pinkie_Pie_Beckoning4_S1E9.png Twilight_Sparkle_Spike_Pinkie_Pie_Hurry_S1E9.png Twilight_Shields_Her_Eyes_S1E9.PNG Spike_is_Scared_S1E9.PNG Twilight_Sparkle_Spike_Terrified_S1E9.png Alone_in_the_Dark_S1E9.PNG Main_Six_Hiding_S1E09.png Twilight_S1E9.PNG Rarity_background_S01E09.png S01E09 AppleBloom OnSpikesHead.png Rarity And Twilight S1E09.png|Twilight and Rarity. Twilight OK Weird S1E09.png|Oook weird. Twilight not amused S1E09.png|Twilight Sparkle is not amused. Twilight no such thing S1E09.png|"There's no such thing as curses!" Twilight curses fake S1E09.png|"Curses are artificial." Twilight still explaining S1E09.png|Still explaining... Twilight thinks about AJs words S1E09.png|Twilight thinking about what Applejack warned her about. Twilight sees horn S1E09.png|Talk about a huge eye opener. Twilight an allergy S1E09.png|"An allergy?!" Spike "say it, don't spray it, Pinkie" S01E09.png|Luckily, Twilight was mostly out of range. Twilight care to tell us S1E09.png|"Would you care to tell us?" Twilight Fluttershy not going tell S1E09.png|"So you're not going to tell us?" Twilight it's not a curse! S1E09.png|"It's not a curse!" Twilight not a hex S1E09.png|"It's not a hex either!" Twilight Shock S1E09.png|I got nothing. Twilight flank S01E09.png|Did something happen to the plot? Main ponies arguing S1E9.png|Everypony arguing. Twilight Zecora Being Bad S1E09.png|"Zecora being... bad!" Twilight Zecora Making Soup S1E09.png|"What if Zecora is making soup." Twilight, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie Looking In Zecora's Window S1E09.png|Twilight Flopple and the others watching Zecora. Twilight making AB soup S1E09.png|"Or what if she's making Apple Bloom soup?" Main 4 ponies yelling S01E09.png|"AaaaahhhhH!!!" Twilight head on Zecora S1E09.png|Twilight Sparkle going head on with Zecora. Zecora Smiling At Twilight S1E09.png|Why so serious... again. Zecora and AB Laughing At Twilight S1E09.png|How can they find this funny? Twilight Looking Up S1E09.png|"Actually we do have this book." Twilight Looking At Book With Zecora S1E09.png|"Because the title was so... wierd." Twilight so sorry S1E09.png|"I'm so sorry Zecora." Twilight Regret S1E09.png|"If only I bothered to look inside." Twilight We Can Help You S1E09.png|"I think we can help you with that." Twilight we need to talk S01E09.png|"Daisy, we need to talk." Twilight checks her horn S1E09.png|Twilight checking her now normal horn. Swarm of the Century Spike book hat s01e10.png Twilight looking progess-W 1.9063.png|Check the preparations. Twilight watching Lyra Heartstrings s01e10.png Twilight watching the faulty banner S1E10.png|The first problem, the banner. Bon Bon doing a good job S1E10.png|Twilight complimenting Bon Bon. Twilight saw too affection-W 1.8626.png|Caught being too affectionate. Rainbow Dash "So boring!" S1E10.png|Twilight checking on Rarity and Rainbow Dash. Parasprites from Twilight's mane about to emerge S1E10.png|They hear a sound coming from Twilight's mane. New parasprites again S1E10.png|Parasprites... What else? Pinkie aghast at Rainbow and Rarity receiving Parasprites S1E10.png|Twilight gives Rarity and Rainbow Dash one each. Twilight Sparkle looking at Spike S1E10.png Twilight Wake Up S01E10.png ShockedTwilight S01E10.png Spike parasprites wake up s01e10.png|"AUUUGH! I've gone blind!" Rogue Parasprite lifts book in Twilight's library S1E10.png Fluttershy8 S01E10.png|Rainbow, Rarity, and Twilight consult Fluttershy, but even she has no control over the pests. UpsideDownFacePinkie S01E10.png Rarity angry S01E10.png Rarity, Applejack and Twilight angry look S01E10.png|Applejack minus her hat, courtesy of the Parasprites. Rarity oh noes S01E10.png|Rarity decides to run back to her boutique to salvage her dresses from the ravenous Parasprites. Twilight phew-W 4.2075.png|Phew... Twilight Sparkle spell backfire S1E10.png Twilight running to Zecora's house S1E10.png|Twilight runs to Zecora's house in the Everfree Forest. Twilight barges into Zecora's house S1E10.png Twilight explains infestation to Zecora S1E10.png Twilight to Zecora "I don't know!" S1E10.png|"I don't know!" Twilight to Zecora "Is it?" S1E10.png|"Is it?" Zecora You're Doomed S1E10.png|"You're doomed." Twilight has snapped S1E10.png|Twilight Snapple. DumbfoundedTwilight S01E10.png Main 5 put on poker faces before Celestia S1E10.png Initial reaction to Pinkie Pie's music S1E10.png ConfusedPonies S01E10.png|"Parade? Oh! Yes! The parade!" Twilight, AJ, Fluttershy, and Rarity "Infestation?" S1E10.png|"Infestation...?" NoMorePonyville S01E10.png|The friends return to Ponyville and see the wreckage. Ponyville in ruins S1E10.png Winter Wrap Up Twilight and Spike sleeping S1E11.png Twilight Sparkle Excited S1E11.png Twilight waking up Spike S1E11.png Twilight Sparkle Spike S1E11.png Twilight Sparkle Getting Ready S1E11.png Twilight Sparkle Pinkie-Like S1E11.png Twilight Sparkle Getting Dressed S1E11.png Twilight Sparkle Struggling S1E11.png Twilight Sparkle Saddle Fail S1E11.png Twilight Sparkle Organization S1E11.png Twilight Sparkle is ready S1E11.png|Twilight ready for Winter Wrap Up. Twilight Winter Wrap Up! S1E11.png|Ready for the Winter Wrap Up. Twilight Sparkle Shocked S1E11.png Twilight Sparkle Still Night S1E11.png A little too early Twilight S1E11.png|A little too early... Twilight Sparkle ready a little too early S1E11.png|Just a little too early. Twilight is eager S1E11.png|Ready for deployment! Twilight needs to find her place S1E11.png|''Need to find my place'' Twilight and Spike on a bridge S1E11.png How do i fit in - WWU.png Twilight 'I haven't got a clue' S1E11.png Cloudless sky shines light on Twilight S1E11.png Twilight with birds S1E11.png Snow covered Spike and Twilight S1E11.png Rainbow Dash smiling from a tree S1E11.png Twilight spring is here S1E11.png Twilight now that I know S1E11.png|"Now that I know what they all do." Twilight have find place S1E11.png|"I have to find my place." Twilight tough task ahead S1E11.png|"Tough task ahead I face." Spotlight on Twilight Sparkle S1E11.png|A Twilight Center. Navbox S01E11 thumb.png TwilightSeesYouS1EP11.png|Why is there someone staring at us, Spike? Twilight right no wings S1E11.png|"Right no wings." Twilight prance gasp S1E11.png|*Gasp* Twilight Bird Nest Organized.png|Twilight organizes her materials. Twilight comparison S01E11.png|Comparison with Twilight's and Rarity's. Twilight blush S01E11.png|Cute blush. Twilight Skating First Time.png|Twilights first skating steps. Pinkie Pie skating S1E11.png|Slip Slidin' Away. Twilight skating S1E11.png|Twilight Slipple. Pinkie and Twilight crashing S1E11.png Twilight helping Fluttershy S01E11.png|Twilight decides to help out! Twilight Scared of Snakes.png|I guess Twilight doesn't like snakes... Twilight Scared of Bats.png|Bats too... Twilight Scared of Bees.png|Bees... What next? Twilight in a tub of tomato juice S1E11.png Twilight Tomato Bath.png|Poor, poor Twilight AppleJack doubting Twilight S1E11.png Lucky and Noteworthy stare at Twilight's magic plough S1E11.png|Bookworm unicorn outperforming earth pony farmers? Nothing suspicious here! Frontal view of Twilight's magic plough S1E11.png|Pay no attention to the glowing plow. Applejack watches Twilight using magic plough S1E11.png I just wanted to help S1E11.png|"I just wanted to..." Twilight runs away from Applejack S1E11.png|"Oh!" Twilight runs off in shame through the fields S1E11.png Twilight just looking S1E11.png|Just watching the ponies argue. Twilight about to find a solution S1E11.png Twilight get my checklist S1E11.png|"Spike! Get my checklist and clipboard!" Twilight STAT S1E11.png|"STAT!" AppleJack Flag Oraganized.png Applejack and Twilight brohoof S01E11.png|*Brohoof* Post-winter laughter S1E11.png Twilight's vest S1E11.png|Twilight's "All-Team Organizer" vest. Call of the Cutie Twilight no thank you S1E12.png|"Nooo, thank you!" Twilight no thanks S1E12.png|I don't really feel like trying your new charcoal cupcakes today Apple Bloom and Twilight Sparkle S01E12.png Twilight Apple Bloom please s01e12.png|Try! Please, please Twilight. Twilight Apple Bloom spell s01e12.png|You can do it Twilight! Twilight Sparkle "Not even magic" S1E12.png|"No... I just can't do it." Twilight explains potential s01e12.png|Fillies without Cutie Marks are special Twilight. Twi and Applejack Punch S1E12.png|Cheers. 12-1twilightsparkle-hmmreally-S1E12.png|Twilight's reaction to Diamond Tiara's snotty remark. Fall Weather Friends Twilight listening to Rainbow Dash S01E13.png|Twilight thinking-"Rainbow Dash, Applejack was talking to me." Twilight here to S1E13.png|"And I'm here too...?" Spike on Twilight's head S01E13.png|Ah Spike is on my head. Twilight mane flow S1E13.png|Talk about "Mane Flow." Twilight bigger mane flow S1E13.png|Bigger "Mane flow." Twilight RD win S1E13.png|"Rainbow Dash wins!" Twilight RD win again S1E13.png|"Rainbow Dash wins!" again. Twilight has focus S1E13.png|Twilight Sparkle has an extreme amount of focus. Twilight guess not S1E13.png|Or maybe not. Spike flying S01E13.png|Twilight watching as Spike flies Rainbow Dash wins the Bronco buck S1E13.png|Rainbow Dash wins the Bronco buck! Twilight keeping count S1E13.png|Twilight keeping count. Twilight 4th devilish look S1E13.png|Don't know how RD and AJ trust that look. Twilight butterfly S1E13.png|Oh, look a butterfly got free from Fluttershy's cutie mark. Twilight why you excited S1E13.png|"Why are you so excited about the race?" Spike practicing commentating S1E13.png Twilight & Spike surprised S1E13.png Twilight last min reading S1E13.png|Twilight doing some last minute reading. Dash laughing at Twilight.png|Twilight and Rainbow Dash. Twilight daunted S1E13.png|Twilight Sparkle feeling a bit taunted. Twilight question face S1E13.png|Huh? Why is Rainbow Dash winking at me? Twilight not a egghead S1E13.png|"I am not an egghead!" Rainbow laugh blow S01E13.png Twilight frustrated by RD S1E13.png|Twilight getting a bit annoyed. Twilight thing no change S1E13.png|Some things never change. Rainbow joking S01E13.png|"Twilight, I'd like to tell you to back out from the race while you can..." Rainbow joking2 S01E13.png|"... but I thought that the moment would be too good to not see!" Twilight ignore RD S1E13.png|Ignoring Rainbow Dash. Twilight scoff u must S1E13.png|"Scoff if you must Rainbow Dash." Twilight Ponyville tradition S1E13.png|"Is a Ponyville tradition!" Twilight experince S1E13.png|"I should experience it myself!" Twilight she did not S1E13.png|"She did not!" Twilight u tripped over rock S1E13.png|"You tripped over a rock." Twilight just be careful S1E13.png|"Just be careful!" Twilight pointing at the stump S01E13.png Twilight "Applejack would never cheat" S01E13.png|"Applejack will never cheat." Twilight give stare S1E13.png|Thats right Rainbow Dash feel my stare. Twilight strolling S01E13.png|Just strollin'. Twilight whitetale lovely S1E13.png|"Oh my! Whitetale wood is just lovely!" Rainbow laughing S1E13.png|... And I see a derpin' Rainbow. Twilight all racers past S1E13.png|"Except all the other racers just past you." Rainbow Dash surprised S1E13.png Twilight in 5th S1E13.png|Yes, I am awesome. Twilight wins fifth place S1E13.png Twilight like book said S1E13.png|"Just like my book said!" Twilight was quite easy S1E13.png|"It was quite easy." Celestia and Twilight looking on S1E13.png Category:Character gallery pages